The Patakis
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: It's been 3 years since Arnold left. Helga is now a sophmore highschool and has to know deal with the highs and lows of a typical highschooler... without Arnold.
1. Episode 1 Pilot

The Pataki's

Episode 1: Pilot

**A/N and here it is the long awaited sequel to Arnold Leaves. It's not the best considering I spend half the chapter introducing the characters and the other half is the actuall story. **

**I would suggest maybe reading Arnold Leaves first if you haven't since I refer to that story a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, If I did, the jungle movie would have been created in some form, and Helga and Arnold would be together by now. **

**Legend: ****Letter**

_Thoughts_

Story

* * *

**Hey Football Head**

**The new school year has been good**_. _Helga Pataki wrote while she was in her English Class. Her homework that the teacher had given them time to do, had taken her 5 minutes to complete considering it involved her writing a creative piece of just about anything they wanted in any form they wanted. So she in typical Helga Pataki fashion rewrote a love poem from 4th grade, and was spending the rest of her time, writing a letter to Arnold who was all the way in San Lorenzo with his parents, having moved there three years ago.

**But considering it's only been a week since school started, I probably shouldn't say anything. You know me always the pessimist. The school work has been easier but that is not surprising since the first two weeks of school are usually review. Speaking of which are you still being homeschooled? **

**It probably wouldn't matter since other than Phoebe of course you were the brightest kid in class (Except concerning poetry of course, no offence Football Head but you stunk) Things have changed since you left some a lot others not quite so much**_._

She continued writing till the bell rang several minutes later. When the bell rang Helga quietly got up from her desk and packed up her bags. She put her letter in her bag and walked out the door.

"Hey Helga Phoebe said, Helga turned and smiled at her best friend since Kindergarten.

"Hey Pheebs, how's it going? Helga said.

**Phoebe is still the best student in her grade. She is still the shortest girl in class, still wears glasses and is still my best friend. For which I am glad, all though she has gone a slight fashion change. I won't say much considering class pictures are in the next few weeks and we are all in the same homeroom and the whole gang has the same homeroom again this year, and Rhonda will probably send you the homeroom class photo, but 3 years ago I would never have considered that Phoebe would wear heals.**

"I am doing very well, Helga" Phoebe said adjusting her blue jacket. While it was true that she was the shortest girl in class that did not mean that she had not grown she now stood at a height of 4"11 and would usually wear heals to make up the height difference. "All though I should not say anything considering that the school year has only just begun" Phoebe said. Then she got a bit distracted at a point just beyond Helga's shoulder. Helga looked behind her and rolled her eyes at what she saw.

Gerald Johansson. Phoebe's boyfriend and Arnold's best friend, he and Phoebe had been dating since 7th grade. Helga would never have said it out loud but she was jealous of their relationship. It was calm and peaceful and they very rarely got into any fights, unlike Helga and Arnold where every other week something happened to upset that calm.

**Phoebe and Gerald are still dating. Although I doubt you would recognize tall hair boy anymore considering what happened with his hair. Did Johansson tell you what happened? You must have seen it in the photos Rhonda sent last year. **

Indeed Gerald's hairstyle had indeed changed quite a bit. His hair was only a quarter height it had originally had been. Jamie-o had gotten angry at Gerald for ruining his favorite jacket and as payback had cut off Gerald's hair.

The story still brought tears of laughter to Helga's eyes every once and a while.

"Hey Gerald" Phoebe called to Gerald, waving her hand to get his attention. Gerald looked over and saw Phoebe with Helga and his expression soften. He walked over to them.

"Hey Pheebs" He said to Phoebe. Then he turned to Helga. "Hey Pataki" he said to her.

Helga rolled her eyes at him. **And before you say anything Football head, No Geraldo's and Mine's relationship has not changed. We only barely tolerate each other now. For Phoebe. And you. That's it. **

Helga rolled her eyes. "Hey Geraldo," She said inching away knowing that they were 5 seconds away from going all lovey-dovey on her. Well that and Gerald looked as if he was about to have a talk that she really did not want to have with him.

"Bye" She said to the two of them before Gerald could even open his mouth.

* * *

"Helga!" She heard someone shout to her. She turned to see the person and saw that it was Lila her ex-arch enemy.

**This may come as a shock to you Arnold but Lila and I can actually tolerate each other now. (Though Lila might have already wrote to you about that)**

**Yeah it's true. It happened accidentally during end of year dance in eighth grade. Both of us were feeling pretty sad about not having a date, and I don't know we just became friends.**

"Hey Lila" She said turning to smile at Lila. Lila frowned at Helga silently telling Helga that she had something important to tell her.

"What's up?" Helga asked her expression turning to one of worry.

"Well I got a letter from Arnold a week ago and he wanted to know something." Lila said. And before Helga could even think up an excuse to leave Lila asked the dreaded question.

"Why haven't you written to Arnold through the last 3 years?" Lila asked.

"No Reason" Helga said. "I just haven't had the time or anything to say" She continued. Lila looked at her almost condescendingly, almost causing Helga to get defensive.

"Well he does miss you Helga just ever so much" Lila said, her trademark innocence causing Helga to get angry.

"Cut it out" Helga snapped at her. Lila wisely kept her mouth shut.

"My reason's for not sending them are my own business not yours," Helga said

After a moment of silence she sighed "I got to go, Olga's home and Mom and Dad wanted to have a family dinner" That was a lie and Helga knew it. Olga had lost favor with her parents when she came home and exclaimed that she wanted to be an actress instead of a teacher.

It did get Lila off her back though, Lila's face brightened and she smiled at the mention of her 'big sis'. "Oh of course say hello to 'big sis' for me" Lila said waving to Helga before turning on her merry way.

**Lila is still as gullible and innocent as ever but we do get along much better than we used to.**

* * *

Helga walked further down the side walk deciding to just walk home from Hillwood high instead of taking the bus as per usual. Since today she was making a stop at the mail box hopefully to send the letter she had been writing that day.

**The rest of the gang has not changed all that much. Harold still eats twice his body weight in food. Sid is still neurotic and Stinky is still … slow. The only thing that has changed about them is that their teasing has decreased a little.**

Helga passed an Alleyway and noticed out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Patty Smith and Harold Berman were making out.

**Since they found out the joys of dating they've focused their attention on their girlfriends instead of teasing others. **

**I'm not saying who they are dating considering you should who they are dating already.**

As she was walking away she noticed the limo with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd drive passed her.

**RhondaLloyd is still the same as ever: Snobbish, rude, Rich, and queen of the fashion world. (Or so she believes, (By the way she hates the cap you gave me just before you left in the summer of grade 6, I don't ,in fact, I never take it off) ) Although she has been a little nicer to me… you did not say anything to her, did you football head?**

Helga continued walking to the mail box where _hopefully_ she would be able to send it, although doubts were already eating away at her. Her hand clutched around the strap of her backpack over her shoulder. Her blue cap Arnold had given her given hid her pink bow that she wore underneath it perfectly.

She missed Arnold terribly. She had tried to occupy herself by trying out for the girls baseball team in eighth grade it helped a little and she did bring her team to the regionals in fact she had joined the baseball team in ninth grade and was actually considered better than some of the boys on the guys team.

But it never allowed her to forget.

**I'm thinking of joining the Baseball team again this year. The coaches had been impressed with how good I was last year; I guess they never factored in how competitive elementary school kids could get, huh football head? **

**The boys miss your wicked batting, I got to say football head it would help our school if the other teams were hit in the head more. Don't look at me that way you know I'm right. **

Oh she enjoyed it immensely, the proud feeling of winning a game the crowd cheering her name. Her parent-

_No, do not go there, it will just make you even more depressed then you already are, They have reverted, they are not going to continue so jus-_

To busy in her own thoughts Helga had not realised that she had bumped into someone until she was falling backwards on the concrete ground.

**Oh did I tell you the most surprising thing of all. I became friends with one of the most surprising people of all.**

Helga looked up at the person she bumped into and smiled.

"Hey Brian"

**Brainy. **

**I know shocking right. I hadn't expected it either but I don't know the day you left I was feeling majorly depressed and he comforted me and since then we we've been best friends. (Don't worry I'd never choose him over you- unless you want me to) Not as close as Phoebe and I used to be but extremely close.**

Brainy or Brian as he liked to be called now, had only changed in height having grown to almost 6 feet tall, he still had asthma, wore glasses and had spikey hair that was almost flesh colored.

"Uh… Hi" Brian wheezed waving to her, a backpack slung over his shoulder. "What's … up"

Helga shrugged. "Nothing just thinking"

"A…bout?"

"Arnold and my parents and… baseball"` If Brian looked confused by her thought process he did not show it.

"Uh… Ok" Brainy wheezed before breathing through his puffer. "You still miss him" Brainy said putting a hand on Helga's shoulder.

Tears came unbidden to Helga's eyes and she nodded.

" Yeah I do, I thought the two years I was in baseball would have helped, and they have but…

"You still miss him" Brainy finished for her repeating the line he used five seconds before, his breathing much easier than before.

Helga nodded sadly. "That and my parents have started to revert back to how they were before Arnold left, granted Miriam has not started to down smoothies but she is going to, I can tell."

"Have you talked to Bliss about this?" Brainy asked.

"I have a meeting with her tomorrow" Helga stated.

Brainy nodded. "Good" he stated. Then he started walking. "My parents are expecting me home, Bye"

"Bye" Helga said continuing on her way.

* * *

She headed to the mail box. She took the letter she had just finished composing a few moments ago and put the letter on the tray.

_Let go._ She thought to herself firmly. _You can do this, you know from his countless letters to you that he wants to hear from you, so just let go._

None the less her hand refused to move. Even though she knew that Arnold would not care about what she wrote so long as it was honest. (and it was) The jabs she made at him would be over looked she knew that for sure.

But her hand would not let go.

With a sigh Helga took the letter out and put it back into her pocket.

_Maybe tomorrow_ She though heading toward the direction of home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Helga called not really expecting an answer. Her parents were upstairs yelling at Olga _again._

Helga sighed. It had been getting better, Her father was taking anger management classes her mother was going to AA meetings. (and as far as Helga knew she still was.)

**The saddest thing of all though is that my parents have reverted. Things had been going so well Bob was taking Anger management classes, Mom was going to AA meetings than Olga comes home with talk that she wants to be an Actress and everything my parents have promised goes straight out the window.**

"You can't be an actress, Olga your too old, the agencies would want someone young, you are not!"

"Oh Daddy" She heard Olga as she started to cry.

Helga had to admit though she did feel some small amount of satisfaction at the notion that Olga was not the golden child anymore.

Yet she mostly felt sadness, her parents had not paid her a lick of attention since Olga had come home.

**I know you're probably going to tell me to talk to them. I tried Arnold-o. They don't listen to me and I don't know what to do anymore.**

She sighed and went upstairs to her room which had remained virtually untouched.

Except for her closet, she had gotten rid of her Arnold Shrine when the two started dating believing that she no longer needed it.

She still wrote poems in fact the little pink notebooks were all in her bookshelf arranged in chronological order, and her locket was still part of her daily attire.

On her desk was a folder that held all the letters that she had almost sent to Arnold but had chickened out the last minute.

She put her back pack down and went to her desk she took the letter out of her pocket and put it in her folder arranged in such a way that the letters she wrote were on the left and the letters Arnold had sent her were on the right.

Helga sighed, her eyes betraying a few tears that ran freely down her face.

**I miss you Arnold, I know that I haven't written in a while – ok at all. I want to truly I do, I promised you I would try, and I have but it's so hard letting the envelope just fall into the mailbox. **

**I love you though please don't forget that, Please I could not bear it if you did.**

**With Olga and my parents and everything starting to change I need at least one constant in my life. **

"Olga get down here now, dinners ready" Helga heard Bob yell up to her Helga quickly wiped away her tears and ran downstairs for some dinner, not even bothering to correct him on her name.

* * *

Dinner was silent mostly. With Olga's face still having traces of tears on her face and mascara running freely down her face, Miriam looking tired and slightly more depressed then usual and Bob looking angry, very angry.

After a fifteen minutes of just everyone silently eating Bob fist hit the table.

"Damn it Olga why would you want to be an actress." He asked rhetorically. Olga glared at Bob. Something that genuinely shocked Helga Olga never showed any amount of disrespect toward any of her parents –ever. "Most of the time aspiring actresses are waitresses is that what you want to be? A nobody just waiting around for a part that might never come?" Bob said trying desperately to keep his anger in check.

Helga sat back her food forgotten as she tried to see how this would actually pan out.

"Daddy," Olga said and Helga could tell she was trying very hard not to start crying again. "Why does it matter, it's my life"

Bob slapped his fist on the table the dishes all rattling dangerously. "It matters because I will not have my daughter as a nobody, Pataki's are not nobodies"

Olga broke down crying again. "Oh Daddy you just don't understand" She said snivelling before getting up and running to her room.

Bob sighed. "I shouldn't have done" that he said putting a hand to his face. Miriam said nothing but continuasly looked toward the kitchen as if to have another 'smoothie.'

_No Bob, you shouldn't have._ Helga thought rolling her eyes, before picking up her plate to the kitchen.

"I'm going upstairs" She said to non-listening ears. Bob and Miriam said nothing as usual, too worried about their eldest daughter.

* * *

Helga slowly made her way upstairs and down the hall to her room, she hesitantly stopped at Olga's room when she thought she heard crying coming from her room.

_What to do, what to do_ Helga thought as she decided what would be the best course of action: Help her sister out, or do something that would get her sister out of the house for good?

She so desperately wanted Olga out of the house, to tell olga leaving would be the better option but…

Was that best? Her parents would probably still be worried about Olga and still would not pay Helga any attention because they were too worried about their perfect daughter.

With a reluctant sigh Helga knocked on the door.

* * *

"Come in" Olga said her voice cracking by the end of the sentence.

Helga opened the door and ducked her head in. There was her sister lying on her bed streaks of mascara falling down her face. "Hey Olga," She said with an honest attempt to try to be good and not trick her sister for something selfish, but honestly thinking of Olga's needs.

"Hey Baby sister" Helga resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she absolutely despised that term, but let it go.

Olga stared at Helga a little longer before she burst into tears again. Helga in typical Helga Pataki fashion got annoyed.

"Oh quit whining" Helga said her good nature gone. "It's not the end of the world, so what if they don't like the idea of you being an actress, It's what you want isn't it?" She asked Olga with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes" Olga said her tears having stopped for the moment.

"Then that's all that should matter" Helga said wisely, "you're an adult not a child Olga act like one." Helga said wincing at the advice she was giving her older sister.

Olga's eyes widened. Helga was actually giving her advice; Helga very rarely did that.

Helga coughed self-consciously, feeling uncomfortable under Olga's stare. Her hard angry mask returned and she glared at Olga.

"So just stop acting like a baby just because you don't have daddy's approval." Helga said before getting up and moving toward the door. She stopped just before leaving and turned back to Olga.

"I don't" Helga said before leaving the room.

* * *

A few hours later Olga came down and announced the most shocking thing of all.

She was moving out.

The look on Miriam's and Bob's face was so comical that if they had been anyone else at any other time Helga would have started laughing, as it was she had to bite her cheek to stop from laughing.

"Your leaving just because we don't want you to be an actress?" Bob exclaimed. Miriam nodded behind him looking toward the kitchen one more time.

"No, it's because I'm an adult, Daddy" Olga said honestly looking at them seriously. "I'm almost 29 years old, I need a place of my own, a place where my parents can't decide they can just shut my ideas down just because they don't like them." Olga said for once not being overly sad or overly sad, but stern and serious.

**With Olga being too childish to do anything but cry and Miriam and Bob constantly yelling at her, I really wish you were here right now. **

"I've already found a place to stay, A few blocks away you will be able to visit often" She said,

"And how exactly do you expect to pay for your own place," Bob said looking like he was holding a yell back by sheer willpower alone.

"I saved up my money through the years to be able to afford a small apartment" Olga said. "and unlike what you two may believe I am prepared to be a waitress while I wait for my big break, and you two forget I do have the licence and training to be a teacher" She finished glaring at them. "So I can still be a teacher, if need be"

Helga was impressed; her pep talk did a little more than she thought it would. Here was Olga the golden child, the award winning college graduate, who always did what 'mummy' and 'daddy' told her to do without a second thought; actually growing a backbone.

"Fine" Bob said glaring at Olga. "If you think you can handle it on your own, then fine, leave, I want you out by the end of the week."

Helga's mouth hit the floor. Here was Bob telling his golden child to actually leave his house.

"B…" Miriam started looking worriedly at her eldest daughter. "I don't think…"

"No Miriam, If Olga thinks she can handle it on her own, then who are we to stop her" Bob said.

Helga looked at Olga, Olga looked as if she was about to cry again but then she turned to Helga nodded to her 'Baby sister' and turned back to her parents.

"I will be fine on my own" Olga said a determined look on her face. "I will show you that I can accomplish my dream and succeed, and even if I don't at least I had the guts to say I tried" Olga said before heading back up to her room.

Helga followed closely behind her knocking once more on her door, when she was let in.

Once inside the room Olga gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you, Helga" She said using Helga's name for the first time since she was born.

Helga looked confused. "For what?" she asked.

"For giving me courage to stand up to them, something I should have done a long time ago" Olga said.

Helga smiled, happy that for once she had been helpful. "Your welcome" She said smiling a genuine smile.

**But, I guess I'll just have to hope for the best football head and see what happens. After all that's you usually do isn't it? **

**Well that's it for now.**

**Love,**

**Helga G. Pataki**

* * *

**End of Episode 1**

**A/N well that's it for now! I hope you liked it.**

**Anyway next chapter will not be half story half letter, I'll most likely have her write the letter at the very end or something.**

**If you liked it… Review! If you did not… Review anyway.**


	2. Episode 2 Rhonda's Halloween Hunt

**A/N Alright here is the halloween special of the Pataki's hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not hold Hey Arnold**

* * *

"Attention" Rhonda said to her fellow school mates. The whole hall turned their attention to the fashionista of Hillwood High. The Bell had just rung and so everyone was at their lockers getting ready to go home.

"As you may know Halloween is coming up, so in celebration I will be hosting a Halloween costume party at my house on Halloween." She announced. "All are invited. You can also invite others from other schools but you need to clear it with me."

Then she began handing out invitations, to the whole grade.

She gave Helga her invite and before she could move on to the next person Helga stopped.

"Are you sure, your house can hold this many people?" Helga asked.

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Yes Helga, trust me, so you don't have to use this as an excuse to back out, you are most definitely coming."

_Damn. _Helga thought. Outwardly she grinned "Wouldn't dream of it." She lied. Rhonda narrowed her eyes at Helga before turning back to give Phoebe (who had been standing right beside Helga an invite)

"Oh and Helga leave the cap at home" Rhonda said on more time before leaving the two of them, handing out the next invite who just so happened to be Curly.

"Oh My love thanks you for inviting me!" Curly exclaimed when Rhonda reluctantly handed him an invite.

"Ugh get away from me you creep!" Rhonda said breaking out into sprint to get away from the insane boy who was chasing her.

Helga laughed. "Serves her right."

"Helga!" Phoebe exclaimed "That's mean!"

"Rhonda knows how much the cap means to me." Helga said leaning her shoulder against the locker door.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes but let it go. "What are you going to be?" Phoebe asked.

"I have to go, don't I?" Helga said. At Phoebe's glare that basically conveyed, 'go or I will drag you there myself' She relented. "I was not planning on being anything" Helga admitted, "Maybe I'll be, a pirate girl or a dead prom queen, or something" Helga said then she turned to Phoebe "what about you?"

"Oh a mad scientist" Phoebe said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Helga had to admit it was. Then she looked a little past Helga's shoulder after noticing someone there she smiled. "Gotta go, that's Gerald" Phoebe said walking away, not even waiting for Helga to reply.

_I wonder if that's how she felt, when I ditched her to hang with football head. _Helga thought moodily as she saw Phoebe walking away. Helga then shrugged before turning back to her locker grabbing her books and the letter to Arnold she had just finished writing that morning.

Heavy breathing was heard behind her and she smiled briefly before her fist went up, making contact with what felt like someone's nose and the lens of someone's glasses.

She turned around as she closed her locker. "Hey Brainy" she said seeing him on the ground.

"Uh…Hello" Brainy said as Helga helped him up from the floor.

"You going to Rhonda's party?" Helga asked. Brainy just nodded in response.

"Are you going with anyone?" Helga asked. Brainy started to waste energy by speaking but then just decided to shrug.

"I'm most likely not going to go with anyone; Rhonda and Phoebe have both decided that I'm going." She said looking glum. The invite was still in her hand and she quickly shoved it in her pocket, thinking she would read it later.

"I'm home" Helga called to a silent house. Helga rolled her eyes after Olga moved out Bob had started working longer and Miriam had been going to AA meetings a lot more, and taking on more hours at the TV station where she worked. (Helga had a feeling that it was because she was craving some more 'smoothies' and needed to be out of the house a lot longer then she used to)

She went straight to her room and put her letter that she had written to Arnold in the folder of letters she had kept so organized.

She also took out another 2 envelopes, one was a letter from Arnold and the other was Rhonda's Halloween party invite.

She decided to read Arnolds letter she had just gotten from the mailbox a few seconds before.

**Dear Helga,**

**How's it going? I haven't heard from you although letters from my friends say that everything is going good with you, Gerald says that you still wear the hat I gave you back on the summer before 7****th**** grade. **

**I'm touched.**

**Anyway it's almost Halloween isn't it? They don't really celebrate Halloween here. **

**So, anyway you probably won't write back, considering you haven't in a while, but what are you going as this year? Rhonda wrote me about a week ago saying how she was having a Halloween party at her house. Are you going? Knowing Rhonda (yeah I asked her to invite you, sue me, I want my girlfriend to be happy) she is probably forcing you to come anyway isn't she?**

**Anyway things back here are good, Mom and Dad have helped set up many hospitals here to help the green eyes people, with diseases they have. On top of that they also built a school mom teaches the elementary level and their hoping to be able to get other sponsors to pay for more teachers.**

**Anyway I hope you are doing well at Hillwood High, **

**I miss you Helga, don't ever forget that, ever**

**You're Boyfriend, with love,**

**Arnold P. Shortman**

Helga sighed happily and a little guiltily, Arnold had kept up with his letter writing but Helga always had trouble putting her letters in the mailbox.

_He called himself my boyfriend ooh_ she thought dreamily before putting the letter back in the envelope to be put into her letter folder.

With a sigh she opened Rhonda's invite.

**You are cordially invited to Rhonda's Halloween Scare party.**

**Where: Rhonda's house, **

**When Saturday October thirty-first from 5pm- 3am.**

**Costumes are a must, and to spice things up we will have a scavenger hunt this year.**

**The first clue is on the 2****nd**** sheet in the envelope but no looking at it before hand or you will be disqualified. **

**The prize for the scavenger hunt is a 100,000 dollars in cash.**

**Hope to see you there!**

**Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd**

_Well that explains why she's not overly concerned about space _she thought. _If I know her she will be making us go all over Hillwood. Though I could use with collage money…_

With a sigh she put the invite down and went to her closet. She saw a white dress similar to the one she war during the whole ghost bride fiasco, and briefly decided to go as the ghost bride just to see if she could get a scare out the boys again, but then she shook her head.

_Thinking of that day reminds me of when Curly tried to kill us. _She thought shivering.

Looking a little further she saw a Pink gown she had bought back in 9th grade after Rhonda had dragged her to the store. She had been forced (Against her will by Phoebe, Rhonda and just about half the girls) to go to the End of year dance that year.

She briefly wondered if she should go as Carrie but then decided against it–no need to get Rhonda ready to kill her just for a costume.

_I guess I'll have to by my own costume._ Helga thought rolling her eyes. She had saved up enough money to get a costume, through the allowance she used to receive from seventh grade all the way through ninth grade before her parents stopped trying.

**Page break**

The rest of the week passed by quickly, way too quickly for Helga, She hated the idea of going to this party, but Phoebe had begged and Rhonda had not allowed her to say no.

So now it was Saturday Halloween night. She was in her room applying the make up for her costume.

Her friends were waiting for her downstairs making sure she could not just bailout.\

Briefly she wondered what would happen if she scaled down the window but then decided not to.

_If I know Phoebe someone will be having their eyes on all the windows just to make sure I can't climb down that way_ she thought to her -self.

She was going as a Pirate. She did not know why she felt like going as that particular costume, but it seemed to be the only one that fit her. Tough as nails, boyish but still able to be (or in this case look) feminine.

In this case her costume consisted of a Pirate hat, an black eye patch, A black coat that stayed open and went down to her knees which had golden buttons, A black belt buckle was fastened at her waist, Knee high black boots , and a simple black shirt finished the look perfectly. The cap that Arnold had given her was in her pocket and hidden under her pirate hat was the pink bow she always wore.

She looked at the mirror. She was thin, not anorexic thin but still thin, her Unibrow was still firmly placed on her forehead her hair for once was not in her usual pigtails but in a ponytail that went over her shoulder.

When she was satisfied she went downstairs to leave for the party, but not before grabbing the first clue to her scavenger hunt.

_Ding Dong_ Rhonda heard the doorbell ring for her final guest. She motioned for her butler to let them in.

"Helga!" She exclaimed when Helga entered the room. "So glad you could come"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm here, the party can finally begin"

Rhonda nodded. "OK! Everybody it's time for the scavenger hunt!"

"SO as you can tell all of you have your first clue on the second page of your invite" Rhonda said smiling brightly. Once you go to the place where the clue sends you there will be the second clue taped to the treasure, the person who finds all the objects wins the game." Rhonda ordered then she smiled at Helga, which immediately made her nervous. "You have to be paired male-female, only two people per group" While she was talking though no one noticed the Butler slip quietly out of the house.

Helga groaned inwardly of course Rhonda would do something like this forcing her to be paired with some random guy. Immediately everyone went to their significant other. Sid (a pirate) went to Nadine (a botanist,) Harold (wrestler) went to Patty (female version of Harold) , Stinky (cowboy) seemed to have invited Gloria(Helga) as he was with her Phoebe (mad scientist) with Gerald (Basketball player) Even Brainy(nerd) was already partnered- with Lila(country girl) of all people.

"Oh Rhonda! I shall partner myself with you dear love of my life!" Curly, who was a male ballet dancer said to Rhonda who had a look of fear and disgust on her face.

"No Curly, - get away from me, - I can't play I know where everything is" Rhonda said trying to push him away.

"I'll be partnered with Curly" Helga said reluctantly. Rhonda looked thankful whereas Curly just looked depressed at the turn of events, but went to stand by Helga.

"Ok" Rhonda said "start now"

PG Break

Ok Helga may have been forced there against her will but that did not she was going to allow the other teams to win just because she was forced to participate.

Yeah she had a competitive streak. So what.

"OK Curly let's get this over with" Helga said pulling out the first clue.

_**I hated him for what they did to me**_

_**Now I lie here for all eternity**_

Helga smirked and looked around most of the kids were scratching their heads while Rhonda smirked.

"What does it mean?" Curly whispered to Helga.

"Lie for all eternity, eternity Curly she wants us to go to the grave yard!" Helga whispered excitedly to Curly before they silently left the mansion.

"How do you know?" Curly asked curiously for once not acting like a deranged psychopath.

Helga smirked, "I wrote love poems for the better part of my life curly, I know subtlety" She said.

"Oh yeah I remember, All were about Arnold" Curly stated.

"Yeah thanks for not telling anyone" Helga said gratefully. Curly had found out about Helga's crush over the summer between fourth grade and fifth grade and had confronted Helga about it.

After many threats made to Curly's life and tears were shed Curly had promised to never speak about it to Arnold or anyone else.

"Were here" Helga said looking at the iron gate in front of her. "Gosh I still hate you for attempting to kill us just because; we did not let you tell the story of Cynthia Snell." Helga said opening the gate.

Curly shrugged good heartily then his eyes widened. "Maybe her grave is the one we have to visit!" Curly said.

Helga looked at him oddly. Then her own eyes widened. "Yeah! She does fit the clue, her fiancé left her for her sister so she hated him and because of that she lies in the grave yard for all eternity!"

She smiled happily before making her way to the Grave.

The Graveyard was just as spooky as in the movies. With the creepy fog and darkness and the added idea of dead people making them infinitely aware that they were not alone.

"Ugh this feels creepy, when you're not using the grave as a massive pranking ground" Helga stated hugging herself as they continued to Cynthia's grave.

Curly nodded to her. "Yeah try being locked in a crypt all night" he stated sourly just because I freaked you out a little"

"At least I had a reason to go nuts." Helga said glaring darkly at Curly "They shut me out just because I was a girl!" Helga said with a roll of her eyes.

"No my reason was better" Curly said "; they would not let me tell the story!" He said, a little crazy gleam coming back to his eyes.

"No it was crazier" Helga muttered before seeing Cynthia's grave.

"There it is" she said walking over to it. Taped to it were several white pieces of fabric. On the actual above them was a light that was arranged so you could make out the name of the gravestone and a note saying _**First Clue.**_

"Oh my dear sweet Rhonda wants to make a wedding dress for our wedding day" Curly said. Helga just looked at him for a moment before taking one of the scraps. Taped to the scrap was a note.

"We got the first object let's go" Helga said putting the material in her coat pocket.

Just as they were about to leave they heard a sound of someone laughing creepily at them Helga and Curly stared at each other before breaking out into a sprint.

They left just as the Gerald and the others walked into the graveyard.

**Page Break**

True to Helga's prediction they did walk all over Hillwood. Sometimes Gerald and Phoebe would figure out the clue before they did and would be seen coming down when they just arrived.

Helga was determined to win though she may have been forced to be there but that did not mean she was not going to give it her all. Well that and 100,000 was a nice add to her wallet.

The grade went all over Hillwood central Park, the water tower, the train station, The docks, the Sunset Arms, Vitello's flower shop, Green meets, the school (both P.S 118 and Hillwood High) everywhere in Hillwood.

And everywhere they went they could always hear a sinister laugh coming from somewhere behind them.

It was almost Midnight when Curly and Helga finally found the final clue it was at Gerald's field and there was a party bag with what seemed to be sweets inside.

"Ok let's go" Helga said when out of the corner of her eye she saw the rest of the grade show up.

"Damn" she said they were trapped the only way out was through them. And there was no way Harold or any of the other guys was going to let them get in the way of the prize of a 100,000 dollars at stake.

"Curly" she whispered to him. "We're stuck"

"Don't worry," Curly said "I know what to do" He said handing the final treasure to Helga.

Helga's eyes widened. Curly had waited till the men were right there ready to use force to keep Helga their so they could win when a huge cupcake landed right in the middle of Harold's face.

"Ha ha ha" Curly giggled insanely. "You think you can stop me from proving my love to my beloved! Think again" He yelled as he threw another pastry this time hitting Sid.

Catching on Helga also started throwing pastries laughing with him before it happened.

Laughter started. The same cruel dark sinister laughter that they had all heard at the other stops. It stopped them in their tracks as they all including Phoebe and Gerald looked around wide eyed and afraid.

It did not go on for a few seconds as it had at the other places but it got louder and more sinister.

"RUN" Harold yelled before grabbing his pastry bag and running out. (Trust Harold to never leave food behind.)

Together the entire party ran for their lives all the way to Rhonda's house.

"You started a food fight?" Rhonda said looking at Curly and Helga with a raised eyebrow.

"They were going to use Illegal means to keep me there we had to do something." Helga started looking at Helga with an exasperated expression.

"Yeah t-that and the fact that we heard this really creepy laughter at every place we visited" Harold said eating the final treat.

"Well since you ruined the treasures for the other members I can't give the prize to anyone." Rhonda said blatantly ignoring Harold.

"Rhonda!" The entire grade yelled at her.

"I'm sorry" Rhonda said not sounding very sorry at all, "but seeing as none of the pairs brought me the final treasure I can't give you anything" (Harold had eaten everything on the way home and was now receiving a very stern glare from his girlfriend of several years Patty)

Considering the party was now over the guests had no choice but to leave and grumble as they did so.

Helga started to leave before coming back and asking Rhonda. "What about that creepy laugh we all heard" she whispered to Rhonda.

Rhonda looked at her oddly. "What are you talking about?" She asked her with an eyebrow raised.

Helga looked at her closely her eyes narrowing. Before she sighed and left the room.

Rhonda looked at the door before sighing in relief.

"Ms. Wellington- Lloyd?" The butler asked coming in. "I did as you asked your friends were quite frightened" He told her.

Rhonda smiled. "I know" She said before she broke out laughing.

Never let it be said that Rhonda could not pull a prank on her grade. She could and in some cases be better than Helga herself.

**End**

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it!**

**Oh I will try to keep everything in chronological order but in some cases I may not be able to, there are some stories taht I am hoping tpo do that come before certain events.**

**Example next one I am hoping to do a story that revolves around Arnolds Birthday (Oct 7) so what will happen is I'll upload it as Episode 3 for about a week before changing the order.**

**Anyway I hope to do a story like that, might might not, depends on my mood.**

**Hopefully next chapter will be up by next wednesday!**

**Oh and if I haven't already ... review!**


End file.
